Components which are produced from fiber plastic composite materials or from thermoplastics generally have a non-uniform, rough surface. The inserted fibers are present on the surface and pores and voids appear which arise during the solidification of thermoplastics or during the curing of a duromeric resin matrix. This interference to the surface is particularly undesirable in the edge and in visible areas.
Components made of fiber plastic composite material are frequently used for the finishing or lining of vehicle interior spaces. Components which are used for finishing or lining in interior spaces of vehicles for transporting passengers are referred to below as interior components. The visible surfaces of the components used are provided with an individual decor for the equipment or the optical design of the vehicle interior. In this case, a decor can comprise both color patterns as well as three-dimensional structures of the surface.
Interior components must generally be provided with a multilayer primer to obtain a smooth, varnishable surface. Commonly used coating systems consist of two filling layers and two top coat layers. This structure therefore has a high surface weight. This is particularly disadvantageous in vehicles in which weight plays a role, for example, for aircraft. A further disadvantage of the customary coating systems is the long process time of the application methods which is caused by the required flash-off and curing times of the individual layers. The filling layers must also be ground before the application of the next respectively layer to obtain a smooth surface. Conventional processes are thus very labor-intensive and are correspondingly expensive.